


Veins road

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Feliciano thinks back to the days when grandpa Rome was still around and tries to see how the two of them are similar.





	Veins road

They say all the roads lead to Rome. Well, that maybe was true once but not anymore and Feliciano surely knew better than anyone else. It's been centuries since grandpa Rome passed away and yet, Italy couldn't quite get over it. It was easier to forget when he was little and lived together with Austria, Hungary, Holy Roman Empire and the others but one by one all of them left and he was left on his own. Well, not exactly since he still had Romano but his twin wasn't really interested in helping him getting  out of problems or talking with him whole day about whatever came to his mind. Italy found himself lonely through the years since his beloved grandfather left the world forever.

He heard many times that he would be strong like grandpa Rome, that he would do great things and maybe create an even bigger empire than that but it was so hard to believe it. Especially because of how weak he himself felt. Even just tying his shoelaces was beyond his powers and as pitiful as that might be, he was scared of almost everything. He wished to have others around him. If he became as great as grandpa, he would have many countries living with him, right? He should be strong then! He needed to be if he didn't want to be left alone. Yet, he still sort of liked being like this. Nobody forced him to do much. Romano was maybe a bit mean sometimes but Feliciano knew all too well that he was just worried about him.

And while he was thinking about Romano, he could maybe even visit Spain! Antonio was sure to cook something tasty for him and to give him the warm welcome he needed. But then Romano might get jealous. It's true that he'd been claiming to hate Spain since forever but everyone knew what was really going on between the two. Feliciano couldn't just move in with them since it wouldn't do any good for any of the twins. And even though Antonio wouldn't admit it, he would surely be stressed if they were to cause a fuss as usual.

Making himself a plate of pasta, Feliciano thought a bit more. Was grandpa Rome also lonely sometimes? Sure, he had a lot of women always around him but those were all humans. They aged and died and no matter how much the great Roman Empire treasured them, they always disappeared in the end. Of course, grandpa also had that weird Germania guy around him a lot but they didn't seem similar at all to Feli. Of course, he had always been there for his grandfather but that couldn't really be counted since he was just a child.

Italy decided grandpa Rome must had been a very lonely man indeed. And yet, Feliciano had never seen him without a smile on his face. He wasn't only strong on the outside but on the inside as well. Being always able to smile was a great ability Italy surely wanted to posses! Romano for sure was the one more physicaly strong between the two of them. That would probably mean Italy got the mental strenght? The boy smiled to himself at that. Yes, he could be happy. He would wait for the other countries to come and form an alliance with him! And until then he would just do his best to be as cheerful as possible. Grandpa Rome would surely be happy to see that, right?


End file.
